In order to move a cargo in a longitudinal direction and to move the suspended cargo along a rail installed on a ceiling side, a rope hoist is generally used. There is a rope hoist which includes a limit switch regulating a wind-up position and an unwind position of a wire rope. For example, in a configuration of a limit switch disclosed in PTL 1, a limit switch is attached to an outside of a motor, and a limit guide fixed to a rope guide is provided.